1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward automobile skid plates and, more particularly, toward skid plates for protecting an automobile engine.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to secure skid plates to the underside of off-road vehicles to protect underbody components from damaging contact or impacts with the ground, rocks, stumps, or the like during use of the vehicle. Such plates are particularly important in off-road racing wherein the vehicles are used in extreme conditions and the likelihood of severe impacts is great. It is known to mount plates rearwardly relative to the engine to protect the underside of the vehicle and the passenger compartment. Other skid plates are secured relatively beneath the engine and are intended to prevent direct impacts with the engine.
The skid plates known in the art are secured to and extend between portions of the frame or body at a location laterally and downwardly spaced from an underside of the engine. As such, at least the center portion of the known skid plates that underlies the engine is unsupported. Accordingly, the center portions of the skid plates, which also are believed to experience the greatest impacts during use, must be sized and adapted to absorb the impact loads without distortion. Due to the manner of mounting and the anticipated loads, the known skid plates are relatively large and heavy, which is undesirable and uneconomical.
Moreover, the known skid plates are rigid and fixedly secured to the frame or body. As such, the known skid plates are designed to direct impacts to the frame or body, essentially bypassing the engine and transmission. However, despite the relatively massive structure of the skid plates, they are susceptible to damage. Also, due to the rigid connection between the skid plates and the frame or body, the mounting locations of the skid plates are susceptible to shearing and deformation, which may result in damage to not only the skid plate but also the vehicle frame or body. The rigid or fixed connection between the skid plates and the frame or body also makes replacement and repair of the skid plates problematic, especially when the skid plate and/or fame has been deformed. Moreover, due to the span between the frame-attached lateral edges of the skid plate, the center portion of the skid plate may be especially susceptible to being deformed upwardly into the engine.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a skid plate that is lighter, smaller, and which is integrated into an assembly that helps distribute impact loads to prevent or minimize the possibility of damage to the skid plate, frame, engine, and body of the automobile.
The present invention is directed toward a lighter and smaller skid plate that is integrated into an assembly adapted to distribute impact loads. The present invention is further directed toward a skid plate that helps prevent or minimize impact-damage to the skid plate, engine, and frame or body.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a skid plate is provided that is directly secured to the engine block. The skid plate is substantially disposed beneath the engine and is laterally bound of the automobile frame and/or body. As such, the skid plate is relatively custom-sized to fit the engine, rather than the frame or body.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the skid plate is a portion of an assembly that is designed to absorb impacts and transfer impact loads to portions of the assembly specially adapted to receive such impact loads. The skid plate is directly secured to the engine and exploits the elastomeric engine/transmission mounts to effectively transfer and absorb impact loads.